


It's High Spoon!

by The_Sunflower_Seed



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Exhausting missions, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Mischief, Pranks and Practical Jokes, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sunflower_Seed/pseuds/The_Sunflower_Seed
Summary: Jesse's been away for a while and when he gets back, you get back at him for his prank before he left. Reader in gender neutral





	It's High Spoon!

Jesse could barely keep his eyes open, he was so exhausted! Sure he was trained to stay up at ungodly hours but with this recent mission, it had pushed this cowboy over the edge. What was supposed to be escorting highly sensitive material, turned into a two week mission of constant vigilance and battles out in the middle of nowhere which had an average of constant fight for three days straight! He had tried to sleep in the aircraft but because of Talon’s aircraft shooting at them, the ride was rough to say the least.

The cowboy groaned in dismay when he remembered that his room was on the other side of the base. He paused in his steps to look over his shoulder at his team. Junkrat, Roadhog, Hana, Lucio, and Tracer all seem to be as equally exhausted as he was. Everyone else was somewhere in the base, the atmosphere quiet and relaxing. He’ll crash on the couch in the rec room, his significant other wouldn’t disturb him if they wanted to.

Slowly, Jesse trudged towards the rec room, ignoring the pain in various parts of his body. Aches were not going to stop him from sleeping. After what felt like an eternity of walking through the quiet hallways, Jesse finally made it to his destination, the large plush blue couch waiting for him. Most people have a problem sleeping with the lights on but that’s where Jesse’s hat came into play. Jesse flipped over the back of the couch, his back sinking into the couch cushions, head randomly falling into a pillow. He tipped his hat enough where the light wouldn’t disturb his slumber. His achy bones and tense muscles slowly uncoiled from the hyper-vigilance of two weeks, no noise reached his ears as Jesse finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

“Jesse?” You called out softly, trying to find your boyfriend. You had heard from Winston that Jesse had finally returned from his mission. You were worried sick about him, as his mission was protecting something from Talon. Doomfist apparently knocked Jesse around a few times, got his ass blown up from a bomb Junkrat was supposedly throwing at a bunch of Talon agents, got into aerial combat with this said organization, and other stuff which made you think he might’ve not survived. As you were peering from hallway to hallway, you peeked over your shoulder to see Hana coming out from the medical bay.

“Hana!” You called out, waving enthusiastically at her. She flinched at the volume of your voice and you couldn’t help but cringe at disturbing your friend. You lightly jogged over, trying to keep your footsteps light enough she wouldn’t wince.

“Hey Hana, have you seen Jesse? He didn’t come back to our room.” A light and tired smile graced Hana’s features as she pointed to the hallway you passed a few minutes ago, “He went over to the recreation room, I bet he thinks you are going to chew him out for the prank he pulled on you.” You rolled your eyes at his antics. Really?

Jesse had pulled a prank on you shortly before he departed. What happened was when you were putting your shoes on for training, you felt something slither under your foot in your shoe. You flipped out when it turned out to be a small garner snake hiding at the bottom of your shoe. You had screamed as Jesse walked in laughing, “There’s a snake in your boot!” He was going to pay!

At least until the two week mission then it seemed irrelevant. With a soft pat on her shoulder, you bid Hana a farewell as you walked towards the recreation room. Your thoughts went from wanting to cuddle with your man to immediately getting revenge on that prank he pulled. Taking a quick detour, you went into the kitchen and grabbed the utensils you needed before going back on your way to the rec room. The rec room was filled with games, a kitchen table for dining, a large couch for those night ins, and a great view over the ocean. You quitely tiptoed around the couch, your eyes resting on your boyfriend. His serape was still in place as he quitley snoozed, hat halfway pulled down his face. His lips were slightly parted, a snore escaping him a few times when you finally sat next to his head. Traditionally, you’d manage to put Jesse’s head in your lap and stroke his hair while he slept.

Except this was payback, but first you wanted to capture this moment. You juggled the items in your arms as you fished out your phone. The camera shot of Jesse sleeping was beautiful in itself. You put the phone away as you started your task, smirking all the way through the process. Everyone was going to appreciate this joke!

* * *

He felt a lot better after his nap. Inhaling a breath of gun-smoke free air, Jesse sat up, popping his spine a couple times as he stretched his body out. Refreshing and nice, what’s missing was a cigar and of course his huckleberry, (Y/N). He couldn’t wait to see them as every time Jesse appears, your smile left him giddy, and your eyes are always bright with excitement. Thinking about you made him feel the most joy life could offer. A love struck smile plastered itself on his weary face when he lifted his body off of the couch, his spurs jingling with each lumbering step he took out of the recreation room. Laughter got Jesse’s attention, the laughter borderline hysterical when he passed by the kitchen. Curious, Jesse poked his head in to see Reinhardt, Mei, Angela, and Genji laughing so hard they were doubling over. Reinhardt spotted Jesse and laughed, “Good morning McCree!”

“Now what’s all this ruckus?” Jesse asked, kind of confused on what they were laughing about especially when their eyes flickered to him.

Hey wait a minute!

A synthetic voice made Jesse turn his head to his old friend, Genji. The cyborg’s body lights flickered before steadying, his answer breathless, “Did you not see the group chat?” Group chat was where all the agents had a chat open on their phones, meant for the duration of the missions, keeping up with friends, and of course domestic things on base like jokes, what to cook for dinner, and the worst of it all, chores. Patting his pockets, Jesse pulled out his phone, noticing a lot of notifications for the chat.

Unlocking the phone, Jesse noticed this chat was for everyone on base, even the grunts were included! Brows furrowed, Jesse scrolled up to the top of the screen and blinked in disbelief.

There was a picture of him sleeping, his face covered with spoons, and his hat covered in spoons. The caption for the photo read: IT’S HIGH SPOON‼

“Well shit.” Jesse drawled as he read the sender of the photo. Your name popped up next to the side of the picture, the person who sent out it out. Oh so you wanted to play that way? He quickly locked his phone and ran down the hallway, determined to find you. A high five and the high pitched voice of Junkrat stopped Jesse in his tracks. He peeked around the corner to find you, Junkrat, Roadhog, Lucio, and Tracer high-fiving you.

“Great job love!” Tracer giggled as Lucio twirled in place on his skates.

“Eastwood probably would’ve never seen that coming!” Jesse let a sly smirk replace his stunned expression as he quietly made his way down the hallway. Everyone laughed about his spurs but he used to be in Blackwatch wearing spurs too and he was one of the quietest infiltrators when Ana was away! A quiet noise, like the sound of fabric drew your attention back behind you. You spun on your heel as quickly as you could only to feel your body being hefted over a heavy shoulder, a deep hearty laugh as you scrabbled to get back on the ground.

“Sorry guys, got to have a little chat with the darlin’!” Jesse hollered over your shoulder while you indignantly shrieked, “McCree!” You pounded your fists against his back, “I can walk myself!” Jesse only laughed at your half-heated attempts to escape while he descended down the hallway, hearing Junkrat cheer him on as he opened the door to his room and entered.

It was a bit messy to say the least. His clothes were strewn about, empty alcohol bodies ranging from beer to whiskey, some of your things in here as well. Pausing at the foot of the bed, Jesse tossed you on there, your equilibrium off set as your body bounced a bit. Once your eyes could focus, you felt Jesse press his body close to yours, his warmth and weight comforting. Pressing a soft kiss to your lips, Jesse buried his head into your neck, enjoying your company.

“You got me good this time, sweet cheeks.” He muttered quietly, brushing his nose against your neck. It tickled you, the feeling light and airy. You rolled onto your side, slowly unwrapping Jesse’s serape from his shoulders, pushing it away before starting on his shirt. Jesse grabbed your hands and held them in place against his chest, trapping them.

“Whoa darlin’! I’m too tired right now.” You rolled your eyes at your boyfriend’s antics.

“You assume too much.” Jesse squeezed your hands a bit tighter as you wiggled and writhed your hands until Jesse finally relented, loosening his hands enough for yours to slip free. You unbuttoned his shirt, each smooth button slipping free of the holes on his shirt. Hot breath tickled your lips and you kissed Jesse softly, pushing the shirt off him too.

“I missed you.” You murmured against Jesse’s lips. A soft smile was your reward along with another kiss before Jesse withdrew, wrapping his arms around your waist, pulling you into his body.

“I missed you too, sweet pea.” That wasn’t a lie. Jesse missed you as he fought to protect the world and the thing that made it worth living. Another kiss was pressed on your forehead, “Still going to get you back for what you did to me.”

“Hey, you started it first!” You defended weakly, pushing his chest in a fake form of a fight. Jesse let out a laugh as he rolled on top of you and pinned you into the bed, “Yes you did!”

“Did not!” You shrieked with laughter as Jesse tickled you. The whole afternoon passed by with more playful banter, tickle fights, until you both fell asleep, letting the dispute fall to rest between each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I don't know if someone made this joke already. Now off to work!


End file.
